Episode 10
Plot Rory's attempts to seduce Itami is interrupted by a phone call by Tarou. The US Black Ops team arrives at the Inn, only to encounter the Chinese and Russian teams there too. Rory appears and a four-sided fight ensues, with Rory being the only survivor of the fight. As Itami and the rest of the group prepare to leave, he sees Rory regenerating. Rory tells him that as a demi-goddesses, any wounds she takes automatically regenerates itself, meaning that she can never die. The group decide to leave the inn by foot. Tomita spots a suspicious van on the side. The Russian driver inside is busy relaxing when Itami, Tomita and Kuribayashi point their guns at him. They force him out onto the road, and Kuribayashi is unsure of what to do with him. She can't kill the driver, and trying to knock him out would most likely kill him. Lelei uses her magic to knock the Russian unconscious. They take the van and leave the driver on the side of the road. Itami tells Tomita not to drive straight to Ginza. Piña puts her hand on Itami's shoulder. Lelei tells Itami that Piña wants to know why they have to run. Itami states that he doesn't know, prompting a quick backlash from Kuribayashi, who threatens to shoot him. Piña gives her hypothesis, stating that she and Bozes are here to start peace talks with Japan, and that there must be other countries who are interested in it. In the White House, the U.S President is annoyed by the fact that Graham lost an entire paramilitary team and was unable to secure one of the Special Region region inhabitants. Graham states that in the report by the paramilitary team, they encountered other operatives, which the President takes as an excuse, wanting him to capture at least one of the Special Region inhabitants. At a local convenience store, the heroines grab drinks from a vending machine before entering. Risa asks Itami which one he likes. She guesses that he likes Tuka based on her looks, Rory because of her personality, and Lelei as someone to protect. She quickly schedules an event where the Special Region inhabitants will pay their respects at the Ginza memorial. The event is an immediate success, as everyone wants to take a glimpse of them before they return as their appearance in the Diet made them extremely popular. The next day, the news states that Motoi resigned as Prime Minister of Japan (due to the blackmailing threats) after an emergency hospitalization. Shino's sister, Nanami, attempts to get the people's reaction to Motoi's response, though she fails to do so despite trying hard. Suddenly, more people start appearing around the Ginza memorial. Nearby, Graham and his fellow agents are ready to pull off their plan. Already facing massive setbacks (losing the entire paramilitary team at Hakone and Motoi resigning), he knows that he cannot fail. As soon as the Special Region inhabitants appear, they will create a panic, cut off the TV connections and quickly nab them before Japan can respond. Graham notices more people around the site and realizes that there are too much people to pull off their plan. Tomita is unable to find drive through a crowded street. Rory goes out of the van and asks a nearby person directions to Ginza. The crowd suddenly goes wild as they recognize her. Itami and the rest of the group go out, and tells Risa to drive the van somewhere and abandon it. Risa is upset that Itami has to leave, but he assures her that he'll stay in touch with her. As the group makes their way to the memorial site, Nanami notices Shino. Nanami's superviser asks her about the interview, but she cannot turn down a request from her sister. Shino speaks live, telling everyone that people had been pursuing them the last two days, causing delays and hotels to be on fire. Graham watches from afar with grave concern. Komakado approaches Graham and tells him that the foreign agents have been arrested and that their superiors have abandoned the mission. Graham calls his superiors and is shocked. The U.S President is enraged that the entire CIA team has been arrested, cursing Motoi for his resignation. The Russian President is impressed with the turn of events. The Chinese President orders his group to withdraw immediately. As the group pays their respects at the memorial, they are greeted by the sight of all the attendees wishing them farewell. They are later picked up by Kurata. Returning to the Alnus base, Itami yells at Yanagida for calling that a vacation and demands three extra days at the end of the year. Yanagida smirks and tells him to negotiate with the commander if he wants to do that. The girls use the items they bought from Japan. Tuka goes to her room but finds her father missing. Elsewhere in the base, Piña writes a letter, stating that her visit to Japan was overwhelming and that if they continued the war, they would be surely destroyed. Piña tells Bozes that they will depart for the capital at dawn. Anime-Manga Difference *In manga Rory stood on a pile of corpses unlike in the anime which changed it to a huge rock. *The bath scene with Rory and Itami (washing the blood off her) was also omitted. *The scene where Princess Piña and Bozes steal a gun, only to have it later confiscated by security guards at the Gate is also omitted. *The scene where Risa asked Itami if he wanted to visit his mother was also omitted. Trivia and FYI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime